Boku O Aishite Kudasai!
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: Shizuku y Haru se han vuelto novios. Yuuzen ha instrito a una joven en el mismo salón de Haru para que lo ayude a reconciliarse con su hermano. Haru la reconoce como su vieja amiga de la infancia, pero al saber que está con Yuuzen la tratará con odio. La chica nueva sufrirá bulliyng en la escuela y entrará en la encrucijada de un amor prohibido ¿Logrará ser feliz?
1. Haru

_En Kioto… Hay un templo abandonado que nadie conoce… Aquí es dónde todo empezó… Éste es el pueblo de Kioto, en este lugar, el tiempo pasa muy despacio… La gente, la naturaleza, todo… Y… Muchas cosas buenas, y malas, se entrelazan y se repiten… En un sitio como ése, yo… Yo…_

**~Boku O Aishite Kudasai!~**

**Capítulo 1: "Haru"**

**^Haru narra^**

_Mi nombre es Yoshida Haru, tengo 17 años y estoy en 3-B, estudio en Syoyo High School. Ha pasado un año desde que mi vida cambió dramáticamente, ahora tengo amigos que no huyen de mí, tengo una mascota llamada Nagoya y lo mejor es que estoy enamorado de Mizutani Shizuku, desde el momento en que la conocí mi vida cambió, así que todo lo bueno que me ha pasado hasta ahora es gracias a ella._

-Que bien se siente regresar a la escuela después de unas vacaciones, ¿no lo crees, Mitty? –

-La verdad es que me da igual, vacaciones o no siempre estoy estudiando. –

-Creo que deberías salir más Mitty, no es bueno estar sola tanto tiempo… -

-Esa es tu opinión, para mi es mejor estar sola, nadie te dice nada y no tienes que preocuparte por agradarle a los demás, además eso me da más tiempo para estudiar. –

-Mitty… -

-Natsume-san, Mizutani-san, cuanto tiempo sin verlas. –

-Sasayan-kun, es bueno volver a verte, ¿no es así, Mitty? –

-Sí. –

-También es bueno verte Mizutani-san, jeje… A todo esto, ¿dónde está Haru? –

-No lo sé. –

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? ¿Acaso no te ha visitado como es acostumbrado? –

-No. – Shizuku cerró el libro que tenía en las manos. – Después de la fiesta de fin de curso no he vuelto a verlo, fui a buscarlo un par de veces a su casa pero Mitt-chan me dijo que había pedido permiso para irse a pasar las vacaciones a Kioto. –

-¡¿Kioto?! –

-¿Qué haría Haru-kun en Kioto? –

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? Su celular no tenía señal así que no pude comunicarme con él. –

-Y por lo que veo aún no ha llegado a la escuela… -

-¿Creen que Haru-kun ya haya regresado de Kioto? –

-Ni idea, no logro entender lo que Haru tiene en la cabeza. –

-Esto es extraño… -

-Cambiando de tema, ¿ya se enteraron de que Shibuya-san ha dejado la escuela? –

-Escuché algo de eso durante las vacaciones, según esto se iría a estudiar a Italia o algo así. –

-Así es, al parecer su padre fue ascendido a un puesto superior, pero las instalaciones en las que trabajaría se encontraban en Italia, por lo que la empresa se hizo cargo de los gastos del viaje para que se mudaran allá. –

-¿Y eso a qué viene? –

-Qué también existe el rumor de que una nueva alumna venida del extranjero ingresará en alguno de los de 3°, dicen que los salones candidatos para ingresarla son el A y el B. –

-Entonces ¿existe una posibilidad de que una nueva alumna entre con nosotros? – Sasayan asiente. - ¡Genial! Podré hacer una nueva amiga si eso sucede. –

-Exacto, además hay más posibilidades de que entre en nuestro grupo debido a la baja de Shibuya-san. –

-Eso sería genial, ¿verdad, Mitty? –

-Me da igual si alguien abandona el salón o si llega alguien nuevo. –

-Eres demasiado directa, Mitty… -

-¿Eso crees? Bueno, me gusta ser así. –

-En fin… Al parecer mañana vendrá la persona que la ha inscrito para decidir en qué salón quedará ella al final. –

-Ojalá que quede con nosotros, me gustaría tener una nueva amiga. -

El timbre se escucha y Ninomiya Saeko, la maestra, ingresa en el grupo.

-Chicos buenos días, tomen asiento por favor. –

-Sí, Sensei. –

Todos los alumnos tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Oh? ¿Y Yoshida-kun? No me digan que volverá a faltar a la escuela… -

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre bruscamente y un alumno se recargó en la pared mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

-¡Lamento la tardanza, Sensei! –

-¿Yoshida-kun? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –

-Recién acabo de llegar de Kioto y se me hizo tarde… -

-Vale, vale, toma asiento. –

Haru, entre jadeos aún, se dirigió a su butaca ubicada al lado de la de Mizutani Shizuku, a quien le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Shizuku. –

-Digo lo mismo, Haru. –

-Bueno chicos, comencemos con la clase, saquen su cuaderno y escriban lo siguiente. –

Las clases pasaron normales, Shizuku concentrada en resolver los problemas escritos en su cuaderno, Natsume con su laptop encubierta con su libreta, Sasahara meditando unas cuantas cosas, y finalmente Haru jugando con los grafitos de su lapicero matándose construyendo una casa con los mismos sin quebrarlos o tirarla.

-Resuelvan esos problemas, iré unos momentos al aula de profesores a una junta, no tardo. –

La maestra se retiró y la mayoría comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos a platicar con los demás, excepto cierta castaña que estaba algo estresada por no poder resolver uno de los problemas que tenía escritos en su libreta.

-Shizuku. –

-¿Qué quieres, Haru? Estoy ocupada. –

-Toma. – El chico le da una nota a la joven. – Te estaré esperando. – Haru le sonríe y se agacha un poco. – Esto debes hacerlo de esta manera o de lo contrario el resultado será erróneo, suerte. – Sin más que decir, se aventó por la ventana para saltarse la clase faltante antes de que el timbre del almuerzo sonara.

-¿Uh? – El comportamiento y las palabras de Haru habían confundido un poco a Shizuku, quien abrió la nota que el pelinegro había dejado en sus manos y la leyó.

**_Te espero en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo, hay algo importante que debo decirte._**

**_Ven tú sola ¿de acuerdo? –Haru._**

-¿Qué significa esto? – La chica hizo bolita el papel y lo metió adentro de su bolsa, sin más interrupciones continuó resolviendo los problemas en su libreta, haciendo lo que Haru le había explicado. –Él tenía razón… Siempre la tiene. –

El tiempo pasó y la hora del almuerzo llegó, sin avisarle a Natsume ni a Sasahara, Shizuku se dirigió al lugar que Haru le había indicado, una vez llegó distinguió la figura del pelinegro, quien en su rostro tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Viniste. –

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –

-Verás… - El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. – Verás Shizuku, durante las vacaciones lo he estado pensando y pues… He llegado a la conclusión de que te quiero demasiado, así que… ¿Quieres ser mi…Mi novia? –

Shizuku se sonrojó en extremo y su corazón se aceleró, sin embargo trató de contenerse para poder responder, aunque el sonrojo no desapareció de su rostro y una sonrisa apareció en el mismo.

-Yo también te quiero Haru, y… Sí… Acepto ser tu novia… -

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! – Haru abrazó con mucha alegría a Shizuku, quien le correspondió la acción. – Te quiero, Shizuku. – El joven la besó en los labios y ella se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, después decidió corresponder el beso torpemente, después de todo era su primer beso…

-¡Kyaaa~ lo besó, lo besó! – Natsume se encontraba viendo por la puerta mal cerrada de la azotea todo lo sucedido, había seguido a Shizuku sin que ella lo notara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Natsume-san? –

-¡¿S-Sasayan-kun?! Guarda silencio… -

-¿Eh? –

-Haru-kun se le declaró a Mitty. –

-Pero eso ya es muy común, ¿no? –

-Pero esta vez Mitty se le declaró también y ahora son novios. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Enserio? –

-Sí, ven, mira, se están besando. –

-Hazme campo. – Sasahara se puso a un lado de Natsume y pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que era verdad lo que Natsume había dicho.

-Haru tenemos que irnos, las clases no tardan en comenzar. –

-De acuerdo. – El chico le sonríe. – Oye, Shizuku. –

-¿Qué sucede, Haru? –

-¿Puedo tomarte de la mano? –

-¿Eh? C-Claro… - Haru tomó la mano de Shizuku y se dirigieron a la puerta para regresar a su salón, Natsume y Sasahara regresaron rápidamente al aula para no ser descubiertos por la pareja.

_Soy feliz, ahora Shizuku es mi novia, definitivamente conocerla ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…_

**_Continuará…_**


	2. Encuentro

_Un pájaro que ha perdido sus alas no puede volar en un cielo llamado "memoria"… Pero yo aún creo que mientras siga viviendo en el presente los recuerdos son como el tiempo… Siempre nacerán de nuevo… Porque el pasado es algo que no debería tener nada que ver con nosotros ahora... o eso es lo que me gustaría pensar…_

**~Boku O Aishite Kudasai!~**

**Capítulo 2: "Encuentro"**

_-¡Onii-chan, Onii-san! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Onii-chan, Onii-san! –_

_-¡Aisu-Imouto! – _

_-¡Por aquí, Aisu-Neechan! - _

_-¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-san! – La pequeña de 11 años corrió para abrazar a los chicos que tenía frente a ella._

_-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora de la mañana? – _

_-Tengo algo que decirles… - _

_-¿Eh? – _

_-¿Qué es? – _

_-Me iré de aquí… - _

_-¡¿Eh?! – _

_-¿Por qué? – _

_-Debido al trabajo de Otousan y Okasan regresaremos a Houston… Lo siento, esta es la despedida. – _

_-Aisu-Imouto… - _

_-¿No te volveremos a ver, Aisu-neechan? – _

_-No lo sé… Pero podremos seguir en contacto mediante el correo electrónico ¿vale? – _

_-Pero no podremos jugar de nuevo… - _

_-Perdóneme… Pero no puedo hacer nada… -_

_-Todo estará bien, sé feliz, Imouto. – _

_-Sí, ustedes también, Yuuzan-Oniichan, Haru-Oniisan. –_

_-Adiós Aisu-neechan… - _

_-Adiós… - _

_La pequeña se retiró de la casa algo deprimida para regresar a la suya, para los tres… Era la despedida de una amistad que duró cinco años, pero jamás se olvidarían, eso era seguro…_

**…**

-Shizuku, ¿irás? –

-Supongo que puedo darme un espacio para acompañarlos. –

-¡YEY! Gracias Mitty. –

-No tienes que agradecerme, Natsume-san. –

-Bueno, entonces iremos los cuatro. –

-¡Sí! –

-¿Uh? –

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede, Shizuku? –

-¿Aquél de allá…No es Yuuzan-kun? –

-¡¿Eh?! –

-¡Es cierto! Aquél chico que está con el Director es el hermano mayor de Haru-kun. –

-Ese bastardo… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? –

-Cálmate, Haru. –

-¡No puedo! Ya le dije muchas veces que no regresaré a casa. –

-Quizás vino pro alguien más… -

-Lo dudo. –

-De acuerdo, este será su nuevo horario. –

-Muchas gracias Sensei, con su permiso. –

-Propio. –

El director regresa a su oficina y el mayor de los Yoshida guarda aquél papel que se le había otorgado, al darse la vuelta logra distinguir a cierto pelinegro furioso.

-¡Haru-chan, Shizuku-chan! Cuánto tiempo, hermanito. –

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Yuuzan? Ya te lo dije, no pienso volver a casa. –

-La verdad es que no estoy aquí para buscarte ni nada, hermanito, y esta vez tampoco vengo a verte a ti, Shizuku-chan. –

-No te creo. -

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? –

-Tranquilos, solo vine a inscribir a alguien en la escuela, acaba de llegar de muy lejos y le pedí que viniéramos a vivir a un departamento que compré cerca de aquí. –

-¡No te creo! ¡Eres un mentiroso, Yuuzan! –

-Cree lo que quieras, Haru, ese no es mí problema. Bueno nos vemos, adiós Shizuku-chan, Haru-chan. – Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Yuuzan se aleja de los chicos.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a este? Diciendo tales mentiras, Pfff… -

-Cálmate, Haru, mejor vayámonos al salón que las clases están por comenzar. –

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mitty. –

-Venga, vámonos Haru. –

-De acuerdo… -

Los cuatro chicos regresan a su aula y unos cuantos segundos después el timbre para iniciar las clases suena, seguido de él, la Sensei Ninomiya entra al salón, es cuando todos toman asiento.

-Buenos días chicos. –

Buenas, Saeko-Sensei. –

-Bueno, bueno, tengo el honor de darles la noticia de que tendremos una nueva alumna en el grupo, acaba de llegar a la Ciudad del extranjero. – La Sensei mira hacia la puerta abierta. – Pasa, por favor. –

Una chica caucásica de cabello negro con un mechón blanco del lado izquierdo y ojos verdes esmeralda, de altura media entra en el salón con mucha timidez, sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo y tenía sus manos apoyadas en su pecho.

-Qué linda… -

-Su cabello negro está maltratado.

-¿Ese mechón blanco será de nacimiento? –

-Lo dudo, lo más probable es que se lo haya pintado para lucirse. –

-Ni que lo digas. –

-Se ve que es algo torpe. –

-"Carne nueva para mutilar". –

-Tienes razón. –

-¿Hm? – Haru no dirigió su mirada a la chica debido a que se encontraba jugando con un cubo. - _/¿Cabello negro con un mechón blanco? ¿Podrá ser…? No, lo dudo./_

-Preséntate a los chicos. –

-B-Buenas… M-Mi nombre es Yuki Aisu, vengo de Houston, Texas y no tengo mucho tiempo de haber llegado a la ciudad… Vivo con un amigo de la infancia muy importante para mí… E-encantada de conocerlos… -

-_/¡¿Yuki Aisu?! Entonces…/ - _Haru se levantó de golpe de su asiento llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

-¿Haru? –

-¿Tú nombre es Yuki Aisu? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… -

-Yo-Yoshida-kun… C-Cálmate y regresa a tu asiento… -

-Entonces tú eres… -

-¿Eh? –

-¿No me reconoces? Eres mala, "Aisu-neechan". –

-¿Aisu-neechan…? ¡Ah! ¡¿Ha-Haru-Oniisan?! –

-Aisu-neechan. –

Todos los presentes se quedaron impactados por aquellas palabras.

-¿Oniisan? ¿Neechan? –

-No sabía que Yoshida-kun podía conocer a alguien así… -

-¿Haru-kun conoce a la chica nueva? –

-Sí que el mundo es pequeño… -

-Haru… -

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte, Haru-Oniisan… -

-Y yo a… Espera... Espera un segundo… -

-¿Eh? ¿Haru-Oniisan? –

-Sí tú estás aquí, eso significa… -

-¿Haru? ¿Qué sucede? – Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver tal escena entre la recién llegada y Haru…

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Sobre La Oscuridad De La Noche

_Debo ir, aunque pierda el brillo de mis ojos, aun así, ¿por qué tratas de hacer que lo diga cuando ya no seas visible para mí...? No obstante sigues aquí. Ya no eres visible para mí... Sí, dentro de mí, para toda la gente, incluso adentro de esta piedra ya no eres visible para mí... Estoy solo..._

**~Boku O Aishite Kudasai!~**

**Capítulo 3: "Sobre La Oscuridad De La Noche"**

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte, Haru-Oniisan… -

-Y yo a… Espera... Espera un segundo… -

-¿Eh? ¿Haru-Oniisan? –

-Sí tú estás aquí, eso significa… -

-¿Haru? ¿Qué sucede? – Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver tal escena entre la recién llegada y Haru.

-¿Yoshida-kun? –

**_^Flashback^_**

_-La verdad es que no estoy aquí para buscarte ni nada, hermanito, y esta vez tampoco vengo a verte a ti, Shizuku-chan. –_

_-No te creo. -_

_-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? –_

_-Tranquilos, solo vine a inscribir a alguien en la escuela, acaba de llegar de muy lejos y le pedí que viniéramos a vivir a un departamento que compré cerca de aquí. –_

**_^Fin del flashback^_**

**_^Flashback^_**

_-M-Mi nombre es Yuki Aisu, vengo de Houston, Texas y no tengo mucho tiempo de haber llegado a la ciudad… Vivo con un amigo de la infancia muy importante para mí… -_

**_^Fin del flashback^_**

-Vete. –

-¡¿Haru?! –

-¿Haru-Oniisan? –

-¡Vete! ¡Vete, no quiero verte de nuevo! –

-Haru-Oniisan, ¿qué te sucede? –

-¡No quiero verte! ¡Lárgate! ¡Estás con ese bastardo de Yuuzan ¿no?! ¡Vete! –

-¡T-Te equivocas Haru-Oniisan! ¡Yo no-! –

-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte. –

-¡Haru! –

-Mitty… -

-Mizutani-chan… -

-Ya cálmate, Haru. –

-¡Pero-! –

-Nada de "peros", ahora siéntate, Haru. –

-De acuerdo… Solo porque lo dices tú, Shizuku… - Haru a regañadientes se sienta en su butaca.

-Toma asiento por favor, Yuki-chan. –

-Gra-Gracias, Sensei… -

Aisu toma asiento en la butaca ubicada al lado de Haru, quien le miraba con repulsión y odio durante las clases… Para ella, el sonido del timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo fue su salvación de seguir sintiendo los fríos ojos de Haru, o quizás… Solo era el comienzo de su mala suerte…

-Una extranjera ¿eh? –

-Debes sentirte superior a nosotras solo por venir del otro lado del mundo. –

-Po-Por favor… Déjenme ir… -

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché. –

-Déjenme ir, por favor… -

-¿"Por favor"? Querrás decir "se los ruego".

-Se-Se los ruego… Déjenme ir… -

-Sí que eres patética. –

-¿Y así quieres superarnos? ¡Por favor! –

-Déjenme en paz… Se los suplico… -

-Creo que deberíamos darle una lección. –

-Oigan ustedes, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? –

Las chicas dirigen sus miradas al chico que estaba parado detrás de ellas.

-¿Quién eres? –

-¿Quién te crees para hablarnos de esa manera? –

-Aléjense de ella, es mía. –

-Oye tú, ¿quién te crees? –

-¡Aléjense de ella! – El pelinegro toma a la que parecía ser la líder de la muñeca derecha. – Créeme que no dudaré en lastimarte, un movimiento mío y podría romperte la muñeca. –

-E-E-Espera… N-No te a-atreverías, ¿c-cierto? –

-Me atrevería a hacer eso y mucho más, ahora aléjense de ella y no vuelvan a acercarse a ella, ¿entendido? –

-S-Sí… V-Vámonos, chicas… -

-S-Sí… - Todas salieron corriendo al momento en que el chico soltó a la líder.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron? –

-N-No… Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme de nuevo, Yuuzan-kun. –

-Tranquila, ahora venga, vamos a almorzar que te he preparado el obentou. –

-¿En serio? Entonces vamos, Yuuzan-kun. –

-¿Estás bien, Haru-kun? –

-¡¿Cómo voy a estarlo?! Estoy seguro de que ese maldito de Yuuzan ha enviado a Aisu-Neechan para que me convenza para regresar a casa, pero no caeré. –

-¿Estás seguro, Haru? ¿Y si Yuki-san entró aquí por coincidencia? –

-No lo creo, en la mañana nos topamos a Yuuzan hablando con el Director y el viejo le dio una hoja a ese bastardo, dudo que sea una coincidencia, además tu mismo escuchaste las palabras de ambos… ¡Definitivamente esto no es una coincidencia! –

-Haru-kun… -

-Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo delicioso Yuuzan-kun. –

-No ha sido nada, me alegro de que te haya gustado. –

-Nee~ Yuuzan-kun… -

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? –

-Ya me he encontrado con Haru-Oniisan… -

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo te fue? –

-Me pidió que me fuera… -

-¿Ah? –

**_^Flashback^_**

_-Vete. –_

_-¡¿Haru?! – _

_-¿Haru-Oniisan? –_

_-¡Vete! ¡Vete, no quiero verte de nuevo! – _

_-Haru-Oniisan, ¿qué te sucede? –_

_-¡No quiero verte! ¡Lárgate! ¡Estás con ese bastardo de Yuuzan ¿no?! ¡Vete! – _

_-¡T-Te equivocas Haru-Oniisan! ¡Yo no-! – _

_-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte. – _

_-¡Haru! – _

_-Mitty… -_

_-Mizutani-chan… - _

_-Ya cálmate, Haru. – _

_-¡Pero-! –_

_-Nada de "peros", ahora siéntate, Haru. –_

**_^Fin del flashback^_**

-¿Haru-chan dijo eso? –

-S-Sí… - En ese momento sonó el timbre indicando el regreso a clases. – Debo regresar a clases, adiós. –

-De acuerdo, entonces te veo en casa. – Yuuzan recoge sus cosas y se da la vuelta para irse.

-Ummm… Yuuzan-kun… -

-¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Regresarás por mí a la hora de salida? –

-Por supuesto, hasta entonces. – Yuuzan le besa la mejilla y se retira.

Aisu regresa al salón y, al entrar, se topa con Shizuku, Haru, Natsume y Sasahara, quienes solo se le quedan viendo, Yuki en silencio se sienta en su butaca tratando de ignorar la penetrante mirada de odio que Haru le dirigía…

**_Continuará…_**


End file.
